poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Twilight's Kingdom
Tino's Adventures of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic - Twilight's Kingdom is another Weekenders/My Little Pony crossover film planned by Sonic876. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot Twilight Sparkle, Tino Tonitini, Littlefoot, Shido Itsuka, Doraemon, Dot, Peter Pan, Fievel, and their friends travel to the Crystal Empire, where Twilight, in her role as a princess, is to help greet delegates from another nation. She finds this duty unfulfilling, and laments this to the other princesses—Celestia, Luna, and Cadance—unsure what her role in Equestria is. The other three assure her that her responsibilities will become clear in time. Princess Celestia has visions revealing that an evil centaur named Tirek (whom Darla Dimple, Dr. Facilier, Captain Hook, Kurumi Tokisaki, The Crime Empire, Ichy and Dil, Cat R. Waul, and work for) has escaped Tartarus (due to events from the episode "It's About Time") and is now draining ponies of their magic. Gathering the other princesses, Celestia explains how they had stopped Tirek before and must stop him now before he becomes too powerful. Twilight is eager to help, but Celestia instead puts Discord in charge due to his ability to sense magical imbalances caused by Tirek's activity. Twilight returns home to Ponyville, disappointed at being unable to help, and heads for the ancient castle in the Everfree Forest to catch up on studying. Discord interrupts them and taunts Twilight, but makes sure to remind her of the locked chest at the base of the Tree of Harmony (from "Princess Twilight Sparkle"). Twilight suspects there may be something to help against Tirek inside, and she and her friends search the books in the castle. Twilight realizes Discord mentioned their shared journal, and finds stories written by the other five where they were challenged in regards to their core Element of Harmony, and were able to help another, receiving an item in return. They gather these items, which transform into five of the six keys needed to open the box, but Twilight realizes that she has not yet faced a challenge similar to theirs and thus cannot provide the last key. Discord encounters Tirek, but Tirek taunts him with having freedom over friendship, and Discord joins Tirek. Twilight is summoned back to Canterlot, where Celestia reveals Discord's treachery and that Tirek now has his sights set on taking the princesses' alicorn magic for himself. Princess Celestia reveals that the best plan to prevent Tirek from getting the alicorn magic is to hide it away within Twilight, as her recent ascension to Princess is still unknown to Tirek. They transfer their powers to Twilight, who has difficulty in controlling the amount of power and tries to avoid her friends on returning to Ponyville while she practices control. Tirek confronts the princesses, finding their magic gone, and banishes the three to Tartarus. He then expresses his gratitude for Discord's help by giving him a medallion as a sign of loyalty. As they discuss this, Tirek learns of Twilight's existence and sets off to Ponyville. With Discord's help, they trap Twilight's friends and Tirek steals their power. Tirek then turns on Discord and takes his magic as well, having only used Discord to become powerful. Tirek finds Twilight, and a large battle between the two powerful magic beings ensues, resulting in the destruction of Twilight's library in Ponyville. The two realize they are evenly matched, and Tirek offers to release Twilight's friends in exchange for all the alicorn magic. Twilight comes to realize this is the same type of situation that her friends had previously experienced, and agrees to the deal on the condition that Discord is also freed. Tirek takes the alicorn magic and begins to go on a rampage. A repentant Discord apologizes for turning on them and gives Twilight the medallion Tirek had given him as a sign of his true friendship. Twilight recognizes this as the sixth key, and they quickly race to the box. With all six keys present, the box opens and powers the Tree of Harmony, causing Twilight and her friends to be temporarily infused with a rainbow-like power. Together, they are able to face Tirek, repulse his attacks, and revert the magic drain. Tish swings Ichy into the sky and scares away Dil, Mana kills Kurumi, saving Shido, Jake and Marina outsmarted Grizzle, Dr. Facilier is been dragged back into Mephiles' world, Peter defeated Hook and made the octopus chase him, Fievel and Tanya launched Cat R. Waul and Darla Dimple back where they came from, Tohka defeats the Crime Empire, and Tino and Sunset Shimmer defeats the Dazzlings. Tirek is weakened to his frail form and returned to Tartarus, while Twilight and her friends return the magic to all the other ponies in Equestria and free the princesses. The box transforms into a crystalline seedling that grows into a new, tree-like castle at the edge of Ponyville. Princess Celestia informs Twilight that this is now her new castle, and she is now the Princess of Friendship with her responsibility to help spread friendship across Equestria with the help of her friends. Trivia * The Bakugan Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Peter Pan, Jane, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tanya Mousekewitz, Tony Toponi, Tiger, Darla Dimple, Dr. Facilier, The Grand Duke of Owls, Captain Hook, The Crime Empire, Ichy and Dil, Cat R. Waul, and Grizzle guest stars in this film. * Darla Dimple, Dr. Facilier, Captain Hook, The Crime Empire, Ichy and Dil, Cat R. Waul, and Grizzle will work for Lord Tirek in this film. * The ending credits features the song music “You’ll Play Your Part” and “Let the Rainbow”. * Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, The Grand Duke of Owls, and Team Rocket will be absent in this film due to their guest star appearance in [[Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic - Twilight's Kingdom (Full Movie)|''Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic - Twilight's Kingdom (Full Movie)]].'' So Sonic876 replaces Ash and his friends with The Bakugan Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan. * This is a NTSC film, this is NTSC bits from The Weekenders, The Land Before Time films, Peter Pan films, Jake and the Neverland Pirates, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls films, and more. Category:Sonic876 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Magic films